iChristmas
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It's the most wonderful of year but Sam is in a bad mood when everything and everyone around her is having a jolly Christmas. Freddie has always been a friend or could he possibly be more than a friend? A Seddie One Shot


Carly

…

Oh Christmas. It's the best time of the year filled with cheer and joy and…love. The time of year when the snow falls and the weather is the greatest excuse for a hot cocoa. I love Christmas for many reasons. It's just a beautiful time of year. I put the finishing decorations to the studio for my christmas party. It's tonight! Not to mention Adam is coming! I have the ultimate plan to get us two under the mistletoe. Oh yeah! I got a dress just for the occasion. A totally sexy red dress that I am wearing right now at this exact moment.

" Ugh!" I turn around and see Sam. She has an annoyed expression on her face.

" What up with the 'Ugh!' ?" I ask.

" I hate parties! Especially christmas parties! Everyone expects you to get dressed up and dance. It's pathetic!" Sam says.

" Oh come on Sam. I know you'll be enjoying it at one point." I say looking at her.

" Yeah. One point." I look down at my watch. An hour before the party. I look over back to Sam as she plays with the wreath on the door. Wait a minute…

" Why aren't you dressed for the party?" I ask. Sam directs her eyes to me and rolls her eyes.

" Okay then, where is your dress that you should be wearing right now?"I ask.

" What dress?" Sam asks back. I narrow my eyes to her.

" The dress you bought with me at Forever19 last week." I say moving towards her.

" Yeah about that dress, Melanie sort of took it when she left to go to England."

" To go see her hot boyfriend Barret?"

" Yeah, him." A moment of silence appears. Sam doesn't exactly like Barret for many reasons and the reason that he is hot is one of them.

" How about you wear my blue dress." I say.

" Really? You love that dress to death." Sam says conerningly.

" It's the holidays Sam. Enjoy it." I say. Sam smiles and opens the door heading her self to my room. I smile at my self and pull out my phone ready to order the pizza. I think I should get a meat lovers pie just for Sam. I know she'll enjoy as well.

Sam

…

I press the closet pad choosing the blue dress. I pull the dress out and look at it in it's glory. It's not of a half bad dress. It's dark blue, strapless and has a bit of a 'pouf' to it. I take off my jeans and pull off my shirt. I take my bra off. I slide the dress on like a glove. I try to zip it but I can't extend my arm down enough. I can't grasp the clasp making me grunt.

" Carly, I have the christmas music CD like you requested." Freddie says through the door.

" Freddie!" I yell happily. " Can you come in here!" I add. I hold on to the top of the dress with an exposed back. Freddie opens the door questionably.

" Need something Sam?" He asks peeking his head in.

" Can you help me zip up my dress?" I ask looking at him.

" You want me to?" He asks hesitatingly.

" Zip up my dress. I'm not asking you to preform heart surgery." Freddie walks into the room and puts the CD on the floor. He puts my hand on my shoulder that gives me the chills and with his other hand he zips my dress up slowly. The whole feeling in the moment felt sensual.

" Thanks." I say hesitatingly.

" Your welcome." Freddie says. He removes his hand and our eyes quickly lock with each other. The eye connection was deep. We looked long into each other's eyes until the echo of the door bell filled the room.

" See ya upstairs." He says before grabbing the CD and walking away. I watch his steps one by one as they go out the door.

There goes my Christmas wish.

Freddie

…..

I walk downstairs and see Carly standing on the ladder putting up something.

" What are you doing?" I ask as I hold the ladder for her.

" Putting up the mistletoe." Carly replies.

" Good to know. I'll make sure that I am no where near a girl while walking down the stairs."

" Shut up, you'll like it. I am sure of it."

" Whatever you say." Carly says in a high pitched voice, rolling her eyes in disbelief. " Hey, can you get the door?" She adds.

" Sure." I say. I open the door and everyone comes flowing in.

" The party is upstairs." Carly yells. Everyone walks past me and makes their way up the stairs.

" Hey Freddie." I look behind me and see Adam.

" Hey Adam." I say. His arm is in a sling.

" So the arm still broken?" I ask making small conversation.

" Remember Freddie, it's not broken it's.."

" Fractured."

" Yeah."

" Yeah, like you knew all those creddiers had the might to fracture your arm."

" Hey, I still question that every single day."

" Yeah." I say taking a deep breath. Adam looks away and makes his way up the stairs. I soon follow him up. I walk into the studio with everyone eating and drinking. Carly looks at me from a distance with crazy eyes. I then remember that I haven't put the CD in. I pop it in the laptop and turn the music up. I walk away from the laptop and make my way to the hood of the car. I look over to the door for a second and see Sam walking in. Her hair was up in a loose pony tail and she had put on black high heels. She had an expression on her face that I couldn't make out. It was between happy….and disappointed. It's supposed to be Christmas when everyone is cheery and in the holiday mood. She just stands near the door. I look over to Carly who was already flirting with Adam. I look back to Sam who was fiddling with her dress.

She looks so beautiful.

Sam

…

I look around at everyone with their boyfriends or girlfriends or their lovers or their crushes. It's horrible to watch them. Even though Christmas is the time of giving, it's also another holiday to express your love for someone. Someone that you love unconditionally. I watch all of my classmates flirt with one another or dance to the christmas music. I just play with my dress.

" Hello Sam." I hear. I turn my head to see Pete. I roll my eyes.

" Hello Pete." I say looking away from him. He takes his hand to my face and makes me look into his eyes.

" It's Christmas. Why so….glum? It's the holidays after all." I don't say anything. I remove his hand from my face. " Come on Sam. It's been how many years now? I miss you. I miss us. It's Christmas. Come on!" He says.

" You only liked me in a dress or a skirt. Just keep away from me." I say. I walk away from him and open the door to the hallway. I look around and see at least three couples making out. I walk past them and make my way to Carly's room. I open the door and look around with my wandering eyes for any couples. I kick off my shoes and lie my self down on Carly's bed. God I hate Christmas. Minus the presents part. That is the best thing. I just look up and stare at the gummy bear chandelier. I could hear the music blasting from upstairs. That song by Neon Trees begins to play, something to do with a wish list.

" Sam?" I hear. I lift my head and see Freddie standing in the room. I sit up and swing my legs over the bed. I try to smile but I can't do it. Freddie doesn't say a word and comes and sits besides me.

" Why is your hair up?" He asks.

" I don't know." I say looking down at the floor. I feel Freddie's hand rip off the hair tie and my hair falls down to my shoulders. I take a strand of my hair and fiddle with it.

" Why so glum Sam? I know you like christmas but why are you acting this way?" He asks. I turn my head to look at his face.

" I just can't stand seeing everyone in love and cheery with that special person. It sickens me cause I don't' have one." I reply.

" It's not about who you are spending your christmas with, it's how you are enjoying your christmas and how it makes you happy." Freddie says. The song then changes to Tonight by Static FM.

_I remember the times we spent together on those drives_

_We had a million questions about our lives_

_And when we got to New York everything feft right_

_I wish you were with me…tonight_

_I remember the days we spent together were not enough_

_And it used to feel like dreamin' except we always woke up _

_Never thought not having you here now would hurt so much_

" I know it's your favorite song." Freddie says standing and putting his hand out for me.

" It's so strange how you now these things about me." I say smirking. I take his hand and let him lead me to the middle of Carly's room. I put my arms around his neck and places his hands on my waist.

_Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up_

_I need your loving hands to come and and pick me up_

_And every night I miss you_

_I can just look up and know the stars are_

_Holdin' you, holdin' you, holding' you tonight_

I look up into Freddie's eyes and stare into them. I smile and Freddie smiles with me.

" Was it that hard?" He asks joking around.

" You should be glad that I'm smiling. It shows I'm enjoying Christmas." I say with a small giggle. We dance to the song as it slowly comes to a end. Freddie twirls then dips me at the end. I laugh and then he brings me back up to his face. I hold the back of his head as start to dance to the next song.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you, take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

" If I didn't know any better I would say Carly hijacked the music to get Adam in her arms." Freddie says.

" Shut up, I'm enjoying this." I say wrapping my arms around his body and leaning my head on his shoulders as we dance slowly. I feel his hands press against by back pulling me closer to him. The song was the only background sound to the whole room. Freddie and I didn't speak or try to make conversation. It was peaceful. At least I thought.

" So, you said you were enjoying this now. Am I your little christmas crush?" He asks. I lift my head and look at his face.

" Yeah, a little christmas crush to the wall." I reply making a joke. He laughs.

" But seriously? You enjoying this?" He asks.

" Yeah." I answer smiling. He chuckles. My head moves down to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat. It was getting faster.

" I have something for you." Freddie says. He lets go of me and I watch him rummage through his blazer pockets.

" When my mom was baby shopping when she had me. You know how she got me that jewelry box. Well, she got something to put in it, basically a necklace but, the sad thing is that it's never be worn but I thought you'll…like it." He says holding the box in front of me. I untie the red ribbon and take off the purple top. I look inside the box and pick it up. Silver with a black ribbon charm with a diamond at the knot.

" Merry Christmas Sam." Freddie says lightly.

" Thanks." I say wrapping my arms around him and he hugs me back. With our arms still around each other, we stare into each other's eyes again. I clutch on to the necklace. Freddie starts to lean down, I feel his breath against my face closing the gap between us. I could smell the chocolate and cookies. I slowly close my eyes ready to feel his lips against mine.

" Your so hot." I hear. I open my eyes, Freddie and I at each other in amazement. I unwrap my arms and turn my head to Carly all over Adam as they walk into the room.

" What are you doing here?" Carly asks in amazement looking at us with her arms around Adam.

" I was going to ask you the same thing but it's your room." I reply.

" Well…..out!" Carly says.

" Practice safe sex." I say running to the door.

" Use a condom." Freddie comments following me and then closing the door behind him.

Freddie

…

I let go my hand from Carly's doorknob and look at Sam. I take Sam's hand and take the necklace from her fingers. Sam slowly turns around knowing what I am going to do next. She moves her hair and I clasp the necklace around her neck. I trace my hand over her back then taking her hand. Sam squeezes it tight as we walk the downstairs to the Shay couch. We come to the end of the stairs. Sam eyes look up for a second and then looked at me.

" Merry Christmas Freddie." Sam says. She kisses me on the cheek. I cup her cheek and look into her eyes.

" I've been wanting to do this for a really long time." I say.

" Then do it." Sam says in a light voice. I press my lips to her's and was an instant flashback to the fire-escape with all those feelings. Sam started to kiss back at the dominance fight started and we both didn't want it to stop. Her hands were all around my face. It was intense and passionate.

It was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
